Epitáfio Vivo
by Black-Foxy
Summary: Suas qualidades? Egoísmo,força,sagacidade,independência,infantilidade...Quatro gênios ideais, capacitados a carregarem meu sonho."/Resposta ao Torneio "Spirits of Nature"/Watari's POV/Spirit of Thunder/Amizade/Betado pela Akari-chan.


**Bem... Olá a quem está lendo! n.n  
Ermm, como dá para ver, tenho um sério problema em escrever pouco xD Mas deu exatas quinze páginas no Word, então ainda tá valendo XDD  
Como vcs devem ter notado, essa fic é um POV do Watari, onde a presença do L e dos demais Whammys é marcante. Misturo fanon com canon, como vcs perceberão. Está grande, mas quem leu disse que gostou (autopromoção é fogo... ¬¬") Foi muito divertido escrevê-la e acho que foi muito bom para treinar. xD**

**O SET É SPIRIT OF THUNDER; TEMA AMIZADE E AS PALAVRAS-CHAVE SÃO: DIVERSÃO, CONFIANÇA E SORRISO.  
****  
Sem mais, espero que gostem! n.n**

* * *

_Será que o que estou fazendo agora não passa de uma leviandade? _

Se eu dissesse que gostaria de viver para sempre os senhores provavelmente pensariam: "Que idéia estranha para um homem de setenta e um anos". Quem sabe seja mesmo... Gostaria, mas sei que não posso: meu tempo se estreita cada dia mais, em decorrência da situação em que fomos nos envolver.

O verbo é "fomos" mesmo. Não estou sozinho nesse caso e, aliás, o momento em que estive solitário agora vem à minha mente de uma maneira enevoada, como se cercado por uma nuvem densa. Francamente, não lembro de muitos detalhes dessa época e isso não faz diferença alguma.

Hoje, sentado na sala da vigia remota, mesmo que podendo sentir o hálito estéril da morte, bate uma imensa vontade de rir. Tudo sempre foi tão anti-natural, tão alternativo que chega a ser engraçado. Qualquer pessoa minimamente instruída já ouviu falar de como os instintos mais primitivos em situações extremas se libertam da carapaça humana para salvar um indivíduo: mesmo um amargurado pensa muitas vezes antes de decidir dar um fim à vida, pois não é apenas uma questão moral. É um impulso biológico.

Por isso mesmo rio diante de tamanha ironia. Eu, Ryuuzaki e aqueles meninos prodigiosos estamos fadados a passar toda a vida batendo de frente com esses instintos. Temos algo em comum: nós cinco, de algum modo, estamos fadados a nos atirar em direção à morte para cumprir objetivos. Por profissão, por orgulho, por obsessão, por vaidade, por emoção... Pelo que quer que seja que consiga nos tirar o medo de morrer ao ponto de fazer brotar um sorriso.

Hoje estou feliz, porque ao olhar para trás posso me embriagar com minhas pequenas felicidades.

Alguns talvez não entendam como podem nascer "pequenas felicidades" em uma função tão, digamos, espalhafatosa como a de detetive internacional, mas nada muda o fato de que estou profundamente alegre pelas escolhas que fiz.

Nesse instante em que não consigo vislumbrar o futuro, mais do que tudo clamo pelo passado. Desejo recuperar alguns instantes que influenciaram quem sou hoje, e o porquê da minha paz de espírito. Quero homenagear aqueles que, para mim, são as melhores pessoas do Universo: os quatro meninos.

Suas qualidades? Egoísmo, força, sagacidade, independência, infantilidade... Tirar ou pôr mais de qualquer desses elementos já seria estragar a combinação perfeita. Quatro gênios ideais, capacitados a carregarem meu sonho.

Poderia eu querer melhores amigos?

_**Era madrugada, em pleno inverno de 1984 quando o primeiro entrou em minha vida,  
de um modo sutil e ruidoso.**_

Devia ser por volta de uma da manhã e eu estava em meus aposentos saboreando um delicioso vinho Bourbon, depois de um banho quente. Resolvera o caso de um serial-killer na Holanda e finalmente podia relaxar no conforto de minha casa.

Ia me deitar quando o telefone tocou.

-Alô - a voz conhecida do outro lado da linha pareceu sorrir. - Watari?

-Roger! - animei-me. - Faz tempo, meu amigo.

-Verdade. Soube pela polícia secreta que você fez um excelente trabalho na Holanda. Deve estar cansado.

Eu ri:

-Não mais do que você, imagino. Ainda prefere insetos a crianças?

-Você tem sorte de eu ser um bom amigo – ele também se permitiu uma risada, mas a cortou sem demoras. - Mas não me referia a isso. Não estamos ficando mais jovens, Watari...

Troquei o telefone de orelha, desconfortável. Já estava com pouco mais de cinqüenta anos, e aquele assunto não me animava.

-Tenho consciência disso – eu suspirei resignado. - Mas o que posso fazer se não encontro um sucessor?

Mesmo não podendo ver o seu rosto, quase pude enxergar a animação que lhe percorria a face.

-Quem sabe você possa parar de procurá-lo a partir de amanhã – ele disse, rindo sem pudor. Devia estar imaginando minha expressão.

-Você está brincando...

-Não, não estou. O garoto está há pouco menos de um ano e meio num pequeno orfanato em Rutland e hoje tem cinco anos de idade. É um verdadeiro gênio, segundo me contou o diretor. Você precisa ouvir as histórias sobre ele. Tem imenso potencial!

-Espere, espere – eu havia parado no "tem cinco anos de idade". - Achei que você estivesse se referindo a alguma das crianças que _já estão_ sob tutela da Whammy's. Esse garoto parece ainda muito jovem para que possamos traçar seu futuro. Nada garante que...

-Não, você tem que conhecê-lo! Tenho certeza de que não vai duvidar quando o ver. Ele é muito independente para a idade – calou-se por uns instantes, como se pensasse em um exemplo. - Quer saber quem o levou para as autoridades competentes quando ele foi abandonado pela mãe?

Meu silêncio o fez prosseguir.

-Ninguém. Ele se dirigiu sozinho para uma delegacia – Roger estava muito empolgado e percebi que seria uma tremenda descortesia não aparentar a mesma animação. Era _para mim_ afinal de contas que buscava um herdeiro. - Não é incrível? O garoto mal tinha completado três anos e já se virava assim. Parece que a mãe o abandonou sem mais nem menos num meio-fio qualquer. Os policiais disseram que ele estava um pouco exaltado, mas que não chorou em nenhum momento; relatou todo o caso como se fosse um adulto e sequer reclamou quando o encaminharam para o orfanato em Rutland. Parecia até que já compreendia toda a situação. E agora fizeram os testes: ele é mesmo um super-gênio! Diga se não é perfeito, Watari?

Eu emudeci, tanto porque gostaria de pensar em minha resposta, quanto porque aquelas informações haviam mesmo me surpreendido. O garoto parecia incrível, mas considerei que pudesse ser muito cedo para colocar um peso tão grande em suas costas.

Hoje não parece, mas houve uma época de minha vida em que praticamente todas as minhas preocupações estavam relacionadas com o temor de não haver ninguém para seguir meus passos. Não porque eu tivesse algum fetiche pelo cargo, nem porque me enxergava como herói ou algo do gênero, mas porque eu sentia como se a função já estivesse entranhada em mim. Acreditava que se o posto deixasse de existir, seria como se tudo o que eu havia feito não tivesse passado de uma inutilidade sem tamanho.

E, no momento em que um sucessor em potencial despontava no horizonte, eu simplesmente duvidava de minha visão! Roger tinha motivos para se desapontar.

-Parece mesmo incrível – eu respondi, depois de muito tempo_. _- Que horas poderei visitá-lo amanhã?

Ele estava obviamente decepcionado pela minha reação pouco calorosa.

-Passe por voltas das duas – disse. - Não vai se decepcionar, Watari. Posso afirmar.

-Certo – senti-me um ingrato. - Acredito em você, Roger. Estou muito empolgado também. Qual o nome dessa criança?

Deu um muxoxo descrente e respondeu com pouca animação:

-Se não me engano é Lawliet. Lawliet L-alguma-coisa.

Quando desliguei o telefone e fui dormir não podia prever o quão certo Roger estava sobre o menino. Talvez se eu soubesse, tivesse tido a merecida insônia.

**XXXXXX**

_Sempre existe na mente de um homem algo que cisma em voltar, como um "descanso de tela" cerebral. O interessante é que, no meu caso, o que sempre volta são os momentos mais "enevoados" de minha vida; justamente os mais difíceis de lembrar._

_A névoa espessa e opaca que se origina de um raio de sol..._

_Uma moça. Minha amiga de infância._

_Cabelos castanhos e ondulados roçando a cintura. Olhos amendoados. _

_O nariz levemente adunco, lábios finos e o andar sempre apressado, alguns diriam até desajeitado... _

_Defeitos para alguns, reiteração da perfeição para mim. _

_Porque se fosse perfeita demais, só poderia tratar-se de um sonho. Ela, afinal de contas, era maravilhosa o suficiente para que eu pudesse amar mesmo suas falhas._

_Nosso casamento foi uma das melhores épocas de minha vida._

_-Já são oito da manhã, amor. Não vai trabalhar hoje? - ela me perguntou, numa manhã ensolarada. Lembro até hoje o que vinha na bandeja que me servia na cama quase todos os dias: panquecas ao mel e o café que ela sempre deixava mais amargo do que eu gostava. Estávamos no nosso segundo ano de casados._

_-Hoje não quero – respondi. Na época, estava sendo preparado para substituir meu pai como dono de uma grande empresa. Tenho que admitir que eu era bastante mimado, mesmo que já com quase trinta anos. - Olha só esse dia! Seria um desperdício perdê-lo trabalhando._

_Ela riu e beijou minha bochecha. _

_-Quem sabe você deva se dedicar a uma coisa que realmente goste – falou, olhando a larga janela do nosso quarto. - Fico me perguntando se é isso mesmo que você quer da sua vida, Quillsh. Você é tão inteligente e desde sempre está com um romance policial na mão. Acho que daria um bom investigador._

_Não era a primeira vez que Natara me dizia aquilo, mas eu sempre levava na brincadeira._

_Talvez seja por isso que, ainda hoje, me questiono o porquê de justamente esse dia ter ficado na minha cabeça, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Quem sabe fosse pela aura de felicidade que pairava sobre nós na época, ou quem sabe pelo completo senso de irresponsabilidade que a juventude e a riqueza me permitiam alçar. _

_Pelo que quer que fosse, a questão é que tais palavras de incentivo me acompanharam por muito tempo._

_E, é claro, foram um personagem à parte no funeral de Natara._

"_Tão bonita... Coitado do marido! Mal haviam completado quatro anos juntos. Nem filhos tinham!"_

"_Esse mundo é mau. Soube que ela nem reagiu ao assalto..."_

_Cada palavra era verdade. Num geral onde os rumores são mentirosos, talvez eu pudesse me considerar sortudo por poder contar ao menos com a veracidade. O problema é que aquelas palavras, falsas ou verdadeiras, não importavam para mim. _

_Apenas as dela – agora tão distantes – me alcançavam: _

"_Acho que você daria um bom investigador."_

_Sim, meu primeiro impulso de me tornar o que hoje sou partiu do desejo de me vingar do assassino. O segundo, de seguir o caminho que sem perceber, ela traçou para mim. Tinha raiva de nunca ter podido me despedir. A sensação era de ter começado a desenhar, e ter perdido o lápis ainda no esboço, sem nunca poder finalizar a melhor de suas obras de arte._

_Quando eu pensava nela, vinha apenas aquela frase. Eu queria que, num último diálogo com ela, pudesse responder:_

_-Sim, acho que você está certa._

_Ou:_

_-Não. Você é sonhadora..._

_Então, tornei-me investigador, em parte com o intuito de continuar aquele diálogo. Foi o gesto, o exercício constante da profissão, o que falou por mim. _

_Nossa última e longa conversa, com os dobres de um monólogo._

**XXXXXX**

Cheguei em Rutland na companhia de um vento tão gelado que fazia menção de cortar a porta do pequeno orfanato. Não era uma construção miserável, mas me parecia óbvio que faltava algum investimento. Mentalmente, decidi que ajudaria o estabelecimento caso o menino de que tanto falavam fosse tão promissor.

No escritório apinhado de livros e diplomas do diretor iniciamos a conversa burocrática de praxe. Depois da resolução de tudo, decidiu fazer-me conhecer o garoto. Gritou o nome de uma das amas, que prontamente se identificou e foi buscar a criança.

-Sabe - o diretor disse enquanto esperávamos - acreditamos de verdade que Lawliet seja um achado e tanto. Desejo que o senhor o ajude a se socializar mais...

Concordei com a cabeça. Era relativamente normal que gênios muito jovens apresentassem tendências anti-sociais, mas com algum trabalho poderiam se tornar lideranças fantásticas. Diria-lhe isso, caso a porta não tivesse se aberto com um rangido.

"_Extraordinário"_

Era a única palavra que passou pela minha cabeça ao encontrar-me pela primeira vez com aquele que hoje chamo de Ryuuzaki.

Não vi motivos para testá-lo, e constatei, estupefato, como a confirmação nascia do próprio menino: o modo como ele audaciosamente me encarava sem piscar. A maneira de andar, olhando para cima para que seus olhar se cruzasse com o dos adultos. Mesmo a bala de alcaçuz – algo tão infantil! - ganhava uma proporção completamente nova, pelo jeito como ele a segurava, como se fosse seu único objeto precioso.

Eu o havia aceitado como meu herdeiro naquele instante; esqueci completamente o peso que o fardo representaria para ele.

A ama soltou a mão esquerda do rapazinho e saiu. Ele ficou sem reações, olhando para mim.

-Vamos, Lawliet – o diretor disse, meio apressado. - Não seja mal-educado: cumprimente o senhor Whammy.

Ryuuzaki lentamente levou o doce à boca.

-Lawliet! - esbravejou o homem.

Fiz um gesto para que se acalmasse e disse:

-Está tudo bem, amigo – então, aproximei-me do garoto.

Ele continuou mastigando, permitindo que a cabeça cada vez mais apontasse para o alto, conforme eu me aproximava. Fiquei curioso para saber por quanto tempo ele agüentaria aquela posição desconfortável, mas o bom-senso falou mais alto.

-Então – agachei-me para que nossos olhos pudessem ficar à mesma altura -, fiquei sabendo que você é um menino especial. Poderá realizar grandes coisas...

Continuou quieto como um gato. Não me lembro de tê-lo visto piscar.

-Você gosta de doces? - perguntei. - Alcaçuz é mesmo muito bom. Qual o seu sabor favorito?

Ele olhou para o pedacinho que sobrara e em seguida para mim.

-Morango – disse, com a vozinha infantil sem hesitar.

Eu ri. Conhecia um pouco de psicologia e sabia que, apesar de genial, um menino ainda era um menino.

-Sim, sim. Eu também gosto muito de morangos. Mas particularmente prefiro uma boa barra de chocolate ou um bolo. E você?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Foi o momento que achei seguro estender a mão.

-Sou Quillsh Whammy. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Lawliet.

Olhou meio desconfiado para minha mão. Mas se eu havia calculado bem, ele deveria ser o tipo de garoto que gostava de ser tratado como adulto. Pelo visto, entendi bem o sinal, pois ele a aceitou depois de algum ponderamento.

-Eu também, senhor Whammy.

-Não, não, não. Pode me chamar de Quillsh – eu disse, bem-humorado e aproveitando o fato de estar de costas para o diretor falei muito baixo, de modo que o menino só poderia me compreender caso lesse meus lábios: - "Me chame de Watari, mas apenas quando estivermos longe desse lugar."

Ele balançou a cabeça em positivo, me surpreendendo com um olhar furtivo na direção do diretor:

-Certo, senhor Quillsh.

Um pouco mais de burocracia e logo estávamos, eu e o menino, viajando de trem para a pequena cidade onde a Whammy's House se localiza. Todos os documentos que comprovavam a existência de Ryuuzaki estavam comigo e logo deixariam de existir: era o preço a ser pago para preservar a segurança do menino e das instituições envolvidas. Aliás, apenas eu e Roger estávamos inteirados a respeito do destino que dávamos àqueles garotos e garotas.

A Whammy's House, justamente por se proteger na fachada da filantropia, pode ser considerada uma das mais eficientes organizações secretas do planeta: seus membros não possuem família, têm toda a vida embasada na formação intelectual e praticamente só conhecem o universo que lhes apresentamos. Nenhum grupo investigativo é melhor que a Whammy's no quesito "exclusividade profissional", justamente porque formamos "meninos sem passado", mas dignos de um futuro luminoso.

Naquele dia, então, eu estava distraído, vislumbrando egoistamente as possibilidades de tornar Lawliet meu herdeiro. Virei meus olhos em sua direção e reparei como ele estava com a vista imobilizada em um dos bancos à nossa frente.

Era uma mulher que lhe chamava a atenção. Mais especificamente uma senhora corpulenta e negra que trazia uma criança no colo.

_A menininha se aninhava no peito da mãe, com uma melancolia de fim de tarde.  
Seu indicador deslizava, acariciando o braço pesado da mulher, enquanto esta lhe passava a mão no cabelo e protegia o seu rosto do sol com um lencinho.  
Um daqueles movimentos involuntários que somente os que conhecem o carinho e o afeto parental podem entender. _

Por isso mesmo, suspeito que Ryuuzaki não compreendeu a cena.

Na ocasião eu ainda não havia me afeiçoado tanto ao menino a ponto de querer consolá-lo. Além do que ele não parecia, de modo algum, triste. Curioso, no máximo. Mas talvez, se eu tivesse um pouco mais de experiência com crianças, poderia ter percebido que aquilo também era um sinal de que algo lhe faltava. Talvez eu notasse a inveja faiscando, discreta, nos olhos opacos.

Foi a primeira vez que me senti sujo por ter me tornado o que chamam de "filantropo"; quase um pecador. Para mim, que era um herói para muitos dos "meninos sem passado", meu pecado foi ter sido uma criança feliz.

**XXXXXX**

_Faziam três meses desde o funeral de Natara._

_A empresa de meu pai trabalhava em diversas áreas estratégicas da economia, então minha rede de contatos era gigantesca. Somando isso ao fato de eu possuir uma boa quantia guardada no banco, os senhores podem imaginar que era fácil montar uma equipe investigativa. Pequena, mas competente. _

_Não me lembro com exatidão como havia conseguido, mas encontrei pistas do assassino de minha esposa num pequeno bairro de classe baixa ao norte. Era um point para aqueles que desejassem obter drogas ilícitas a preços relativamente baratos, e todos os rastros do delinqüente levavam àquele lugar._

_Eu não estava nem um pouco interessado em justiça, não era um policial. Não importava o tráfico em si, mas sim a excitação ante a expectativa de ver pela primeira vez o rosto do assassino. Se era madrugada e eu estava sozinho pouca diferença fazia: o que eu queria mesmo era sentir o rosto do desgraçado esfarelando em meus dedos. _

_Não posso dizer que estava sendo racional ou sensato na época..._

_Apesar disso, eu precisava de informações. De uma escada de incêndio num prédio abandonado, com um binóculo, escolhi minha presa: um homem na faixa dos vinte e cinco anos, alto e magro, com a expressão confiante, num beco sem saída. Ele estava sozinho, meio sonolento, guardando a porta lateral do lugar que devia ser onde a gangue se reunia periodicamente. Parti atrás do indivíduo, apenas com um revólver que não pretendia disparar. Eu tinha pouco mais de trinta anos e bom tipo físico. _

_Infelizmente, o rapaz também._

_Calculei errado um movimento e ele acordou quando eu me aproximava no intuito de dar-lhe uma chave de braço. Chutou-me para se levantar com agilidade e retirou uma faca do cinto. Sorriu. Uma grande sorte, senhores, ele ter sido audacioso demais para fazer o óbvio: sacar uma arma de fogo._

_Um, dois, três cortes e apunhaladas aéreas. O garoto vinha na minha direção, com os olhos vermelhos quase tão faiscantes quanto a lâmina de sua navalha. Um dos movimentos foi longo demais e lhe acotovelei a cara. Depois, com um soco, fiz seu nariz dar um "crak" repugnante. Ficou tão tonto que tudo o que podia fazer era sacudir a faca, na esperança de me acertar. Lembrou então que estava com uma pistola._

_Acabei com a brincadeira lhe arrancando as armas e lhe enfiando o joelho no estômago. Ele deve ter se arrepiado ao sentir o cano gelado de meu revólver no pescoço, enquanto eu tapava sua boca._

_-Quero informações, amigo – sussurrei. - E você estará fazendo um grande favor à sua vida se me ajudar._

_-Vá se ferrar! - ele conseguiu balbuciar, mesmo enquanto eu lhe tapava a boca imunda. Não descreverei com exatidão seu palavreado, pois acho desnecessário. Os senhores podem fazer as devidas substituições, caso desejem. - Até parece que você vai fazer alguma coisa no meio da rua! Se quiser me matar, faz então, que os meus amigos te ferram! Anda! Seu covarde filho-da-mãe! _

_Segurei com força seu couro cabeludo e enterrei o ferro frio na parte entre o pescoço e a cabeça, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor._

_-Realmente, não pretendo te matar – estava sendo calculista, mas eu sabia ter tomado uma decisão arriscada. Cada palavra deveria ser dita sem sombra de hesitação. - Entretanto posso fazê-lo sofrer até querer morrer._

_Continuei empurrando a arma. O rapaz ia ficando roxo._

_-Vai ser bonzinho e responder às minhas perguntas? - perguntei. _

_Ele me respondeu com mais uma palavra de baixo calão e não tive outra opção além de rachar um latão de lixo com sua cabeça. Caiu zonzo no chão, gemendo. Teria pena, não fosse o ódio que me fazia ter prazer em causar dor._

_-Essa conversa é desagradável – eu menti, calmamente, para ele e para mim. - Que tal usarmos palavras só para variar?_

_O homem fez que sim com a cabeça, tremendo. Suspirei e ajudei-o a sentar, apoiando as costas no mesmo latão que fizera o estrago em sua testa. _

_-Preciso da lista de todos os clientes que vocês atenderam nos últimos seis meses. E quero agora._

**XXXXXX**

Durante quatro anos, Ryuuzaki permaneceu integralmente na Whammy's House.

Além do ensino que dávamos aos nossos jovens super-dotados, incluíamos línguas diversas e a análise de casos resolvidos por mim em sua grade curricular. O que posso dizer é que nesse curto tempo ele dominava perfeitamente o alemão, russo e italiano, avançava bastante rapidamente no japonês, francês e espanhol, e conseguia formar frases bastante coerentes em latim e grego. O problema _mesmo_ era arranjar professores para lhe ensinar tantas línguas.

Foi então que chegou a noite de Haloween de 1988: o aniversário de nove anos de Ryuuzaki.

Apesar dos avanços intelectuais, muito pouco havia mudado em relação à capacidade dele de se juntar a outras crianças. Na verdade, não eram os outros que desgostavam de Ryuuzaki, mas ele que sentia-se deslocado. Conseguia conversar com eles, e alguns até o admiravam, mas mantinha o afastamento. Hoje percebo que ele sempre fora incrivelmente orgulhoso, a ponto de preferir não ter amigo algum a fingir empatia por aqueles que jamais estariam à sua altura. Não o fazia por maldade ou ego, mas por sinceridade a uma lógica.

Eu tinha o costume de presentear os aniversariantes do mês e já sabia qual seria o presente do menino. Encontrei-o sozinho, olhando fixamente para o espaço que ia do pequeno morro próximo ao instituto até o portão, com as pernas balançando sem tocar o chão.

Num movimento teatral, deixei cair um papel amassado do bolso. Ele, que já havia me cumprimentado pela manhã, pegou-o com naturalidade, mas não conseguiu desviar os olhos dos dados nele escritos. Esticou o braço para me devolver, mas eu falei:

-Isso tem a ver com seu presente. Consegue distinguir o que é?

O papel que eu lhe dera não tinha nada além de nomes de possíveis destinos turísticos. Hampshire, Durham, Paris, Amsterdã, Xangai, Nagasaki, Sidney, Lima... Alguns rasurados, outros não.

-São lugares – ele começou, sem soltar a folha - para onde o senhor já viajou ou pretende ir. Tem a ver com as investigações...

-Sim, sim. Mas por que isso tem a ver com o seu presente de aniversário?

Eu queria que ele chegasse à conclusão sozinho, sem que eu precisasse intervir como um filtro de auto-estima. Desejava que ele tivesse a audácia de dizer que já era amadurecido o suficiente para me auxiliar em algumas investigações.

-O senhor quer que eu o acompanhe? Vou ser um detetive? Vou poder investigar, descobrir culpados?

A voz, geralmente desinteressada, curvava-se à empolgação. Vi o brilho em seus olhos, deixando-me incrivelmente feliz: a ansiedade era um artigo raro quando o assunto era Ryuuzaki.

Decidi que começaria a investigar casos mais leves até que ele tivesse idade para aqueles realmente complicados - o que normalmente envolvia assassinatos em série ou atentados contra Estados.

-Por enquanto, você será meu ajudante - eu falei, bem-humorado. - Mas tenho a impressão que algum dia eu é que trabalharei para você...

De fato, foi o que aconteceu e, durante anos, Ryuuzaki foi meu assistente.

Na verdade, "assistente" não é a palavra ideal: ele estava muito mais para um co-detetive e não foram raras as vezes em que suas idéias me guiaram até um resultado correto.

Admito que me divertia: a atividade investigativa fora solitária durante todos esses anos e agora eu repentinamente tinha companhia tão ilustre. Ryuuzaki tinha reações divertidas, e por vezes fazia comentários tremendamente espirituosos. Mas mais do que isso, o que me ligava a esse rapaz era sua determinação e enfoque. Ele era apenas um menino, mas eu o admirava.

Foram anos difíceis, cansativos, mas também inesquecíveis. A **diversão**, para ele e para mim, era mais do que uma palavra: era uma realidade.

Um dia em especial me vem à mente agora.

Havíamos acabado de deixar a Inglaterra depois de resolvermos um caso que envolvia o furto de informações confidenciais do governo – e sua recuperação. Ainda não haviam se passado mais de seis meses desde o Haloween.

Nesse dia estávamos em Los Angeles, durante uma primavera fresca. Partíamos para a investigação de uma série de furtos que vinham ocorrendo em um antiquário tradicional.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando Ryuuzaki descobriu em uma semana, baseando-se em dados coletados por mim, que o mandante do crime era o dono de uma poderosa emissora de TV?

Para comemorar, e para tirar o menino daquele quarto de hotel, sugeri conhecer os pontos turísticos da cidade e ele pareceu animado com a idéia. Deixava-me aliviado saber que aquele menino era feliz de algum modo, nem que fosse resolvendo casos criminais cada vez mais complicados. Pensei que lhe mostrar uma outra maneira de passarmos o dia seria boa idéia.

Ainda, que no fundo, eu tenha sido um "pai" muito ruim não só para Ryuuzaki, como para as outras crianças que me propus a tentar arranjar um futuro – conveniente a mim, diga-se de passagem –, eu queria que ele crescesse saudável, feliz e bem-sucedido. Não seria esse o desejo de um pai?

Durante todo o dia fomos conhecer Los Angeles. Ryuuzaki corria pelos diversos lugares e observava as pessoas cheio de interesse, às vezes os deixando profundamente desconfortáveis. Eu simplesmente ria e pedia desculpas aos estranhos.

Sem querer, ia alcançando determinado ponto de felicidade.

Quando o sol começava a se pôr e decidi voltar ao hotel, notei que Ryuuzaki estava muito quieto. Aproximando-me, percebi que suava e estava pálido demais. Levei as costas de minha mão à sua testa.

-Você está fervendo – constatei, surpreso.

Ele balançou a cabeça:

-Estou bem.

O vento de fim de tarde batia, fazendo-o tremer de frio. E ele ainda não havia soltado o bendito sorvete.

-Me dê isso – eu falei com firmeza, jogando o doce numa lixeira. - Quer ficar doente?

Acho que ele não gostou nem um pouco do meu gesto, mas eu não tinha opção. Aquele era seu sexto sorvete. Como eu saberia que ele ficaria febril bem naquela hora?

-Estou bem, Watari.

Me encarou cheio de certeza, com orgulho ferido. Ignorei aquilo e puxei-o pelo braço até um táxi.

Durante todo o percurso ficou mudo, com os braços cruzados, contemplando a paisagem que passava pela janela, querendo mostrar que era forte, ou mesmo que não precisava de mim para se virar. Entretanto, ao sair do carro, as pernas estavam tão bambas que caiu na calçada. O motorista fez menção de ajudá-lo, mas cheguei primeiro.

Fervia. Achei que fosse uma daquelas viroses que vez ou outra afetam as crianças repentinamente. Não pensei duas vezes e carreguei-o no colo.

-Não precisa disso – ele tentou sair, mas eu imagino que sua cabeça estivesse latejando e que qualquer movimento fosse desconfortável. - Eu posso andar sozinho!

Paguei o taxista e subi para meu andar, simplesmente ignorando seus protestos que, à certa altura, cessaram. Que péssimo tutor fui: como pude deixar os sinais passarem e ainda assim comprar tantos doces para ele? Se eu estivesse mais atento talvez houvéssemos voltado antes, e o menino não estivesse daquela maneira.

Deitei-o em sua cama e fui pegar um remédio para febre. Nem preciso dizer que ele fez careta ao olhar para a colher cheia do líquido amarelo, e que se retraiu para não tomá-lo.

-Vamos, não seja criança – eu disse.

-Mas eu sou criança! - enfiou a cabeça sob o lençol.

Eu ri: para que ele admitisse aquilo devia estar realmente detestando a idéia de tomar o xarope amargo.

-Bobagem! Justo você que é tão maduro. Sabe que isso é para o seu bem - eu tirei o lençol e ajudei-o a levantar, apesar do corpo mole que fazia. Com um bom esforço e grandes doses de paciência consegui lhe dar o medicamento, ao que ele mostrou a língua enojado. Encolheu-se outra vez, com a mão na face.

-Está doendo muito? - sentei-me em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

Ele não me olhou, apenas fez que sim, com suavidade.

-Durma um pouco – acariciei seus cabelos levemente e o tremor diminuiu. - Quando acordar estará se sentindo bem melhor; você verá.

Ficamos ali um bom tempo. Ele deitado em semi-círculo e eu massageando a sua cabeça, sem perceber que fazia aquilo porque desejava protegê-lo. Era um daqueles "movimentos involuntários"...

Achei que já estivesse dormindo quando falou:

-Quanto tempo continuarei como seu assistente?

-Já querendo se tornar o "chefe"? - eu perguntei, calmamente. - Ainda faltam alguns anos, rapaz.

-Não é isso – trazia a vozinha carregada e rouca, distante. - É que tem sido muito divertido. Conheci tantos lugares e descobri tantas coisas... Foi muito mais legal do que quando eu estava na Whammy's - e segredou: - Não quero voltar para lá.

-Não é só **diversão **– eu falei. - É muito complicado. Nem sei se quando você estiver mais velho ainda vai desejar fazer isso.

-Eu vou, com cem por cento de certeza. É o que eu sei fazer de melhor, e eu gosto.

-É perigoso. Gostaria que você pensasse um pouco antes de sair dizendo que tem certeza.

Na época talvez eu dissesse que se tratava da nobre preocupação de um pai com o futuro de seu filho deveras sonhador, mas eu sabia da verdade: o fato é que me sentia culpado por ter tornado aquele o único caminho que ele conhecia. Afinal de contas, quem além de mim o havia transformado num alguém cuja coisa que "sabia fazer melhor" era resolver intrincados quebra-cabeças investigativos?

-Ué? - o garoto fitou-me com os olhos estreitos de dor e percebi que estava confuso. - Se não for por gostar de algo por que eu devo fazer alguma coisa? Eu gosto do senhor Watari por isso não consigo imaginar maior **diversão** do que resolver casos desafiadores.

-Eu não comecei com uma brincadeira... O mínimo que você, com toda essa sua inteligência, devia fazer é ponderar, Lawliet!

-Mas eu já pensei.

Levei a mão à testa. Misturavam-se em mim o cansaço da andança do dia inteiro e a fadiga de tentar tornar aquele menino um pouco mais precavido, nem que fosse para pelo menos poder me culpar por tê-lo dado tamanho fardo.

Chega a ser irônico como o carinho é algo contraditório: eu o amava, em parte, porque ele prosseguiria meu "diálogo" com Natara, mas justamente porque eu o amava é que receava por aquele futuro.

-O senhor não começou porque achava divertido? - mordeu um dos polegares.

Dei uma risada seca, e fitei o nada tristemente.

-É claro que não. Eu comecei por causa de uma vingança. Queria destruir o homem que matou minha esposa.

Pergunto-me até hoje porque deixei aquilo escapar. Na realidade, eu sabia que era apenas meia-verdade. A outra parte era o fato de eu estar realizando um dos sonhos de Natara, mas achei a idéia sofisticada demais para um menino.

-E achou o bandido? - ele perguntou.

Calei-me. Ele deve ter interpretado minha resposta, pois não perguntou mais nada. Ao invés disso, enrolou-se no cobertor e agarrou minha mão pousando-a em sua própria testa. Lembrei da cena que havíamos visto no trem quatro anos atrás, e me perguntei se ele também pensava nela.

Ali estava eu: cuidando do estado de um menino abandonado pela própria mãe. Largado por ela como se fosse um pedaço de papel ou uma garrafa na rua, quando eu enxergava nele muito mais do que os chavões "ouro" e "platina" conseguiriam expressar: aquele garoto era meu discípulo, meu herdeiro, meu amigo e meu filho.

**XXXXXX**

_-Preciso da lista de todos os clientes que vocês atenderam nos últimos seis meses. E quero agora – eu disse com firmeza para o jovem cujos olhos giravam perdidos._

_Me arrependi por ter ferido tanto sua cabeça: ele estava tão desnorteado que eu não fazia idéia se me entendia. Repeti a pergunta._

_-Lista? - ele perguntou, balançando-se. - Que lista, cara? Não tem lista._

_Eu falei de novo. Ameacei mais uma vez, mas tudo o que ele fez foi proteger debilmente a cabeça com os braços magros e repetir que não havia lista alguma._

_-Não tô mentindo, não tô mentindo – dizia. - Ninguém faz nenhuma lista. É só chegar e comprar. Quem iria deixar o nome verdadeiro, meu?!_

_Nunca fui um homem impaciente, mas admito que naquele momento quis ser. Eu havia obtido dados: PRECISAVA existir uma lista. Segurei seu cabelo com força, obrigando-o a mostrar o rosto marcado pela dor._

_-Não me faça de idiota – sibilei._

_-Eu não to fazendo, cara! É sério! - as lágrimas dele se misturavam com o sangue grosso, e surpreendi-me não sentindo náusea alguma. - Por favor, você acha que eu já não teria dito? Você acha que essa merda de negócio vale mais que minha vida, seu maldito filho-da-mãe?!_

_Resolvi, então, que o medo decidiria se ele estava ou não dizendo a verdade. Tirei todas as balas do meu revólver, à exceção de uma. Girei o tambor e apontei em sua direção, com o indicador no gatilho._

_-É o que veremos._

_Ele suava e chorava. Dei alguns segundos para ele decidir me dizer as informações, mas no fim, puxei o gatilho. A bala se alojou a menos de dois centímetros de sua cabeça, no lixo._

_Maldição, ele estava sendo sincero!_

_Sabendo que o tiro provavelmente chamara atenção dos que ainda não haviam percebido minha presença, fugi. Corri mesmo, com todas as minhas forças. Tomei dois tiros de raspão, sem gravidade. Não me lembro como cheguei em casa._

_Com as mãos fedendo a sangue e o cheiro de pólvora em minhas narinas, lembrei-me do rosto do rapaz que eu abordara. Aterrorizado, deformado por mim. E para quê? O que ele tinha a ver com toda a história? Não, não. Eu agira errado. Não era esse tipo de serviço que Natara idealizara. _

_Escondi a cabeça no rosto, frustrado. Na teoria, desisti de minha vingança. _

_Na prática, fiquei anos fomentando o ódio, desejando encontrar o maldito em qualquer esquina. Não conhecia seu rosto, muito menos seu nome, mas queria cruzar meu caminho com o dele. Alguma falta de senso interior dizia que eu o reconheceria caso o encontrasse._

_Os anos foram passando. De um homem forte de trinta passei para um especialista de quarenta. Uma década havia sido tempo suficiente para que o trabalho deixasse de ser aquilo que fazia minha vida completa. Na verdade, tornara-se algo tão banal que era o básico da minha existência._

_Então, quando eu já estava quase chegando ao meu primeiro meio século, percebi o que faltava: queria um herdeiro. Se toda a minha vida se arquitetara sobre o trabalho, nada mais justo ter alguém para prossegui-lo._

_Sim, os senhores entenderam corretamente: foi nesse dia que idealizei a Whammy's House. A coisa que mais valeu a pena em toda a minha vida._

**XXXXXX**

_Sabiam que muito daquilo que é realmente relevante, nós perdemos sem nos darmos conta? _

_Se não, que reflitam agora: como alguma coisa pode ser importante se nem mesmo notamos quando ela deixa de existir?_

_O que acontece é que essa "coisa" é substituída lenta e quase imperceptivelmente até você ficar sem ela. Como a infância._

_A infância é aquela fase que vai se correndo e esticando, como se fosse existir para sempre. Seus momentos marcantes - visita aos parques, lanchonetes, ou mesmo passeio de carro com os pais - ficam impressos na mente. _

_Então, com o passar dos anos esses momentos vão lentamente se substituindo até o instante em que deixam de existir por completo, exceto nas lembranças. É aí que chega o dia em que, depois de um instante de surpresa, o senhor se dá conta de que aquelas instâncias não existem mais, que mesmo os sentimentos são outros e se pergunta por que ninguém o avisou que uma fase estava chegando no fim. O senhor se entristece por nunca ter podido dar um "Adeus" definitivo._

_Caso semelhante ocorreu comigo. _

_Durante os anos em que tive Ryuuzaki como assistente, ganhando sua **confiança**, seu **sorriso** e seu afeto, alguns sentimentos foram simplesmente sumindo, se desvanecendo sem que eu me desse conta. O fato de não ter podido me despedir formalmente de Natara ainda me perturbava, mas muito menos do que durante os anos em que respirava o trabalho e a filantropia._

_Só que, dessa vez, eu não fazia a menor questão de não ter podido dar "Adeus" a tais sentimentos._

**XXXXXX**

Era primavera, início de 1997.

Como de costume, aquela era a época em que Ryuuzaki e eu voltávamos para a Whammy's House: eu porque precisava resolver pendências administrativas, e ele porque eu insistia que tirasse férias de vez em quando.

Na época, Ryuuzaki já tinha dezessete anos e boa parte dos casos eram resolvidos por ele. Eu o tutorava e por vezes aconselhava que tomasse determinadas decisões, mas meu trabalho já estava praticamente acabado. Lawliet se tornara L, e em pouco mais de um ano alcançaria fama internacional que eu jamais consegui.

Geralmente, os dias em que nos hospedávamos na Whammy's House eram iguais: eu e Roger discutíamos a respeito do orçamento, das crianças realmente prodigiosas, ou sobre as estratégias para aumentar a rede de confiança. Ryuuzaki, raramente fazia mais do que ler deitado sob a sombra de uma árvore. Às vezes parava para observar os mais jovens. Era nessa época, inclusive, que eu podia ir buscar pessoalmente as crianças que mais promissoras parecessem.

Só que aquele ano era diferente. Além dos motivos de praxe, estávamos ali para adiantar o futuro. Escolheríamos o sucessor de L.

Talvez pareça algo mórbido, mas havia sido uma idéia de Ryuuzaki, não minha. Eu preferiria me concentrar nele, pois, afinal de contas, era bastante jovem e teria a vida inteira para decidir quem seria seu herdeiro. Só que ele insistiu tanto que decidi que não havia motivo para prolongar sua ansiedade.

Hoje, fico feliz por ele ter tomado aquela iniciativa.

Ryuuzaki acompanhou Roger e eu na reunião anual de administração e observou com muita cautela cada uma das fichas comportamentais e intelectuais dos meninos e meninas da instituição. Fichas essas que, caso aprovadas, deveriam ser imediatamente destruídas.

-A Whammy's tem tantos alunos dedicados, L – Roger disse, em tom compreensivo. Tinha as mãos entrelaçadas sob o queixo e observava a desordem que Ryuuzaki fazia em sua mesa, até então, milimetricamente organizada e limpa. - Nenhum deles parece bom para você?

Ryuuzaki passava os olhos por uma ficha inteira em menos de cinco segundos e em seguida as atirava para um canto, buscando a próxima, igualmente decepcionante. Acho que ele entendeu como me senti anos antes de encontrá-lo.

-Espere, espere! Deixe-me ajudá-lo! - Roger se levantou e procurou uma ficha que lhe parecia interessante. Entregou-a ao rapaz. - Olhe esse aqui.

Quando ele começou a dar maior atenção à leitura, meu velho amigo disse, como quem se sentisse aliviado por parar uma calamidade:

-É um bom menino, esse _A_. Inteligente, dedicado, talvez um pouco rígido consigo mesmo, mas tem talento. O que acha, L?

Ryuuzaki analisou por mais alguns instantes, e então pôs a folha no lado oposto ao monte dos rejeitados.

-Não é ruim – disse, fazendo Roger ter a mesma reação do dia em que pouco me empolguei com a notícia de que meu suposto herdeiro havia sido encontrado e que respondia pelo nome de Lawliet L.

-Esse aqui me parece bem interessante – L voltava a procurar novos candidatos e apanhou o papel que estava por cima da pilha cada vez menor. Pude ver que o garoto ou garota escolhido(a) era identificado pela letra _B_.

Roger ficou nitidamente embaraçado.

-Sim, esse menino é muito inteligente, mas tem hábitos estranhos – seu tom de voz era um pouco nervoso. - Ele gosta mesmo de você. Provavelmente ficaria honrado em ser seu sucessor, só que nunca se sabe, pois eu o acho um tanto quanto imprevisível...

-Então ele é perfeito – Ryuuzaki disse, pondo a ficha de _B_ junto à de _A_. - Não precisamos de mais detetives previsíveis.

-Tenho algumas sugestões, L – eu disse finalmente, antes que Roger intervisse com algum comentário depreciativo a respeito da escolha. - Talvez você devesse colocar na lista de espera algum dos últimos três meninos que eu trouxe.

Busquei os cartões de dados.

_**Aquela era mais uma das crianças que sei que não existiram à toa. **_

_**Um menino com nome de anjo.**_

_Fui saber a sua história antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. O típico caso de fama que precede a própria pessoa. No caso de Mello, não era de um bom modo._

_Entenda-se que Mello era um garotinho impaciente e determinado que morava com a mãe solteira extremamente religiosa. O tipo de mulher que, segundo me disseram, era rigorosa o suficiente para detestar a si mesma por ter gerado um filho sem pai._

_Os senhores, meus amigos, já devem saber que quando a pessoa não gosta de si mesma é impossível que goste de outro. Os problemas financeiros, a falta de apoio familiar e sua própria moral acabaram por miná-la por completo. _

_Foi então que, num dia particularmente fatídico, após uma discussão fútil com o filho e um acidente com uma faca de cozinha, a mulher se matou. _

_Uma simplicidade desconcertante._

_O menino foi levado para um pequeno orfanato e não muito tempo depois foi encontrado pela Whammy's House. Aos seis anos tinha fama de conseguir atrair bandos de garotos, às vezes bem mais velhos, apenas com sua lábia e seus feitos quase que heróicos._

_Eu o achava especial: tão diametralmente oposto a Ryuuzaki – e ainda assim genial – que seria um desperdício não lhe dar ao menos o mérito da dúvida. Impulsivo, líder por natureza, cabeça-quente e prático, muito prático._

_Uma simplicidade herdada daquela que o detestava._

_**O outro menino representava para mim o "médio". Talvez estivesse no "centro" entre Ryuuzaki e Mello. **_

_**E, ainda assim, era dono de uma unicidade interessantíssima. **_

_Matt havia perdido os pais muito cedo, devido a um acidente de trânsito. Foi parar num orfanato comum e foi encontrado por volta dos seis anos, sem causar grandes alvoroços. Eu, entretanto o achei promissor desde o princípio por um motivo bobo: o menino sabia mesmo se vestir. Mas não se enganem, não me refiro aqui a uma questão de moda._

_Nunca encontrei em toda a minha vida alguém que se vestisse tão de acordo com a própria personalidade como aquele rapaz. Ele, suas roupas e os objetos que costumava levar para todos os lados praticamente faziam simbiose. O brilho metálico do video game portátil, a combinação das cores berrantes com as sutis, o óculos que ganhara em um aniversário... Adaptável, flexível, reservado, chamativo. Adjetivos que eu podia usar tanto em suas vestimentas quanto no próprio Matt._

_Nada nele era inútil, tudo remetia a algum sentido, o que tornava irônico o fato de ele ser, dos quatro, o menos interessado em demonstrar alguma coisa. _

_Sempre acreditei que alguém que faz isso inconscientemente tem muito o que mostrar._ _O tipo de menino que não se importaria em apostar seu video game precioso para obter um novíssimo modelo da nova geração._

_Fico me perguntando se isso não mostra o tipo de adulto que ele virá a se tornar..._

_**Finalmente, o último deles não tinha o mínimo interesse em vir a ser "L".**_

_**Justamente essa indiferença os tornavam parecidos.**_

_Quando conheci o menino que hoje chamamos de Near achei que jamais encontraria alguém tão, com o perdão do trocadilho, próximo da personalidade de L._

_Eu errei._

_Near era um vazio bem escondido como L jamais pôde ser; era definitivamente um menino cujo passado conseguia ser tão pálido quanto ele próprio. Justamente porque não havia passado algum. _

_Tudo o que se formara viera a partir do momento em que entrara na Whammy's House aos cinco anos, pois fora deixado às portas de um orfanato qualquer ainda bebê. Quando o trouxe para a Whammy's esperava que pudesse se identificar com alguém e talvez conseguir amigos. Mas estava tão errado com ele como estivera com Ryuuzaki._

_O menino era simplesmente genial: calculava equações e previa resultados de um modo que nunca vira Ryuuzaki fazer. Não porque fosse melhor do que ele, mas simplesmente porque isso não interessava ao meu assistente. Do mesmo jeito que pessoas não faziam a menor diferença para Near, mas eram sempre focos de atenção de Ryuuzaki. Se L era o garoto que via os casos como um video game, sujeito a simpatizar por determinados personagens, Near enxergava tudo como um quebra-cabeça, um jogo livre de caracterizações. Nada importava além da lógica. _

_Near jamais seria capaz de se afeiçoar ao principal suspeito de uma investigação. Porque o suspeito não era um "humano", mas a peça central do quebra-cabeça._

Ryuuzaki se demorou estudando-os.

-Não preciso mais procurar – disse, após vários minutos terem se passado. - Os cinco meninos são promissores mas, por serem mais velhos, prefiro que _A_ ou _B _sejam os próximos na linha de sucessão. Contudo, se algo ocorrer com eles, Near ou Mello deverão ser o substituto.

-Tem preferência por algum deles? - eu perguntei.

-Não. Ambos são extraordinários, mas de modos ímpares. Decidirei depois.

Eu e Roger concordamos, e Ryuuzaki deixou a sala. A reunião estava encerrada, os sucessores escolhidos. Decidi que precisava conversar a respeito daquilo, lhe agradecer.

Vez ou outra, durante aqueles oito anos anos, tínhamos pequenas conversas que nos aproximavam. Raramente falávamos diretamente sobre algo deveras particular, mas acontecia de, em certos momentos, informações pessoais virem à tona.

Eram os meus livros favoritos da juventude, momentos em que vira a vida passar diante de meus olhos, os puxões de orelha de minha mãe, dias alegres com Natara... Ele conhecia muito sobre a mim e eu sobre ele. Obviamente eu, que o vira crescer, achava bastante fácil saber quais eram seus doces favoritos, que desafios o empolgavam mais e o que era necessário fazer para vê-lo sorrir. Às vezes me preocupava – e ralhava com ele, sem sucesso, até os treze anos – o fato de quase nunca vê-lo dormindo, sempre obcecado para achar uma resposta.

Os primeiros anos foram os mais difíceis. Admito que, por vezes, concluí que eu não tinha o menor jeito com crianças, apesar de ele muito raramente agir como tal. Eu também nunca me intitulei seu pai e podia perceber como uma família lhe fazia falta. Ele se distraía com as investigações e temporariamente esquecia do mundo exterior, mas nos dias de febre ou quando estava sem o que fazer, eu podia ver que havia um enlace entre nós.

Eu o aceitava com suas qualidades e defeitos. E ele tinha que se contentar comigo...

Saindo da sala de reuniões, fui encontrá-lo agachado em um banco no alto de uma pequena elevação no terreno, que dava uma boa vista para a pequena floresta em torno da instituição.

-Quero te agradecer – aproximei-me e sentei ao seu lado. - E pedir desculpas.

Ryuuzaki nada disse.

-Hoje você é muito mais capaz do que eu, mas está se sentindo pressionado e não deseja me desapontar – continuei, aproveitando o frescor de uma lufada de vento. - Por isso, eu quero que você saiba que independentemente do que acontecer daqui para frente, com ou sem o "sucesso" de L, que eu me orgulho de você. Eu me orgulho de Lawliet.

Pus a mão em seu ombro.

-Mesmo se eu tivesse um filho, duvido que poderia amá-lo mais do que você.

O **sorriso** que ele me mostrou foi a resposta muda da minha pergunta velada: aquele carinho era recíproco.

Ficamos observando o nada por um tempo, até sentirmos algumas gotinhas grossas caírem do céu. Já estávamos quase no portão de entrada quando ele me encarou com naturalidade. As mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça _jeans_.

-No seu próximo aniversário lhe entregarei um presente raro, Watari. Será meu agradecimento por todos esses anos.

Enigmaticamente sorriu, enquanto virava as costas e entrava na Whammy's House.

**XXXXXX**

_Com certeza, o "instinto" é aquilo que comprova que os humanos ainda são, de certa maneira, animais. _

_Longe da sociedade, a verdade é que não somos mais do que bestas super-dotadas: nos falta a "humanidade" que só começa a existir juntamente com a de nossos semelhantes. Se uma pessoa é sozinha, mesmo que numa multidão, ela jamais será capaz de mostrar que tipo de "humano" é de fato, justamente porque lhe falta "iguais". _

_Quando penso em Kira ou em Ryuuzaki, imagino se esse não seria exatamente o caso. _

_Percebi que quanto mais há "algo" faltando na infância, maior a tendência de vícios serem criados. Por isso, sempre quis dar um destino apropriado, mesmo àqueles que jamais substituiriam a mim ou a Ryuuzaki: crianças inteligentes que saíam da Whammy's habilitados a serem policiais, artistas, professores ou investigadores de primeira linha._

_O interessante, porém, é que não apenas os sucessores de L, como ele próprio, foram aqueles que se entregaram a mais vícios: Ryuuzaki não apenas é um maníaco por doces quanto pelo seu trabalho. Mello parece que usa não só o chocolate como também a obstinação como mecanismo de conforto. Near é do tipo que prefere a controlabilidade de um brinquedo ao contato com alguém. Matt simplesmente parece ser alguém que vive por um vício, mesmo que, talvez seja representado pela lealdade a um amigo. E acho que nem preciso me referir ao finado B..._

_Isso me entristece._

_O fato é que nenhum desses meninos parece ter tido algo que eu poderia chamar de infância. Eles eram garotos, imaturos, mas nunca se deram aos luxos do mimo ou da manha. Creio que nunca gostaram de serem crianças e almejam até hoje poderem crescer. Somente crescendo poderiam libertar seus corpos dos estímulos infantis que cismam em chamar por uma mãe carinhosa._

_Então, surge o trabalho, o chocolate, o brinquedo..._

**XXXXXX**

No primeiro de maio de 1997, chegava eu aos sessenta e cinco anos de idade.

Do princípio da primavera até aquele dia, eu pouco havia visto Ryuuzaki. Ficamos na Inglaterra por um mês e ele não parava de investigar casos diferentes para a polícia britânica sem que eu me envolvesse.

No dia de meu aniversário, estava lendo em meu escritório na Whammy's House quando Ryuuzaki apareceu depois de uma semana sem dar as caras.

-Watari, venha para eu te mostrar uma coisa – ele disse, como se estivesse continuando uma conversa. - Não irá demorar.

Levantei-me da cadeira e o segui pelo corredor, sem protestar. Já o conhecia suficientemente para saber que ele não se justificaria. Parei na porta de seu quarto, no momento em que ele vinha trazendo alguns documentos e um par de algemas.

-O que vem a ser isso? - perguntei.

-Essas são as algemas que foram utilizadas há dois dias atrás para prender um criminoso de alta periculosidade, e esses são os dados com tudo sobre este mesmo criminoso.

Ergueu os papéis e as algemas para cima e os observou com cuidado.

-E o que você deseja me mostrando isso, L? - admito que estava confuso.

Ele meramente estendeu os objetos, me dizendo:

-Analise. Talvez haja algo que te interesse.

Apanhei as folhas e li, ainda perplexo, as informações do homem que havia sido preso. Era um senhor, já chegando à casa dos sessenta, acusado de agressividade extrema. Aparentemente, tinha problemas com drogas e entorpecentes e cometera pelo menos sete assassinatos.

Um deles a uma jovem mulher que havia assaltado, mais de trinta anos atrás.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, os pulmões pareciam pequenos demais para inalar oxigênio, as pernas quase que se puseram a correr sem que eu lhes desse ordens.

Ali estava _ele_.

Finalmente, encontrado: o homem que matara Natara. O homem que arrancara de mim a chance de envelhecer com o amor da minha vida. Os sentimentos de impotência e raiva... Ah, eles estavam voltando...

Por uma fração de segundo tive vontade de apertar o pescoço de Ryuuzaki. Por apenas uma minúscula – mas real – fração. Afinal de contas, quem ele achava que era para reviver aquelas emoções? Com que direito fuçava meu passado para descobrir o ser que eu tanto detestei, apenas para expô-lo quando eu já havia esquecido?

-Ele foi preso há dois dias – Ryuuzaki falou, com a sensibilidade de virar o rosto em meu momento de lividez. - A polícia havia pedido meu auxílio para encontrar um homem que já estava causando distúrbios havia tempo. Conheci uma pequena biografia dele, e pude associá-lo a diversos crimes, além do que causou o falecimento de sua esposa. Sei que isso não vai revivê-la, mas pelo menos alguma justiça foi feita, ainda que sem perfeição. Caso queira ver como ele se encontra para lhe dizer algumas verdades, ou mesmo se quiser ter um devido acerto de contas, posso providenciar isso. Basta que você queira.

Nessa hora, uma boa parte de minha ira já havia passado. O que sobrava era a perplexidade e, em certa dose, o medo: era aquilo mesmo que eu havia entendido? Ryuuzaki estava dizendo que caso eu quisesse, poderia matar o assassino de minha esposa? E tudo por conta dele, debaixo dos panos da lei?

-Não. Não posso fazer isso...

Pela primeira vez em oito anos, aqueles malditos sentimentos estavam de volta. A novidade é que agora entravam em conflito com as emoções mais elevadas que eu havia cultivado desde o momento em que me percebi como "pai" do rapaz que esperava minha resposta com ansiedade.

Se eu queria matar o assassino? Anos antes, matar seria pouco. Gostaria de vê-lo sofrer e agonizar antes de lhe dar o golpe de misericórdia. Gostaria demais. Aquilo me deixaria sadicamente feliz... e nunca o encontrei. Mas, agora que isso não fazia diferença, e que o ódio se espalhava em mim, como o doloroso desconforto do dia seguinte a uma distensão muscular, o homem estava ali... Esperando que meu ódio voltasse a se manifestar dolorosamente.

Vi o **sorriso** de Natara e o de Ryuuzaki, a **confiança** depositada em seus sonhos – ela, por quem eu os realizei, e ele, aquele que não deixou que morressem -, e me esqueci de tudo. Por que eu havia me tornado um detetive? Para me vingar por Natara ou para lhe dar um adeus definitivo? Por que Ryuuzaki se tornou meu sucessor? Para se sacrificar por meus objetivos ou porque era o caminho natural de um "filho"? Tinha uma coisa estranha... Eu havia perdido algo. Algo que não tinha mais importância.

-Não...

Certo dia, quando era um menino, eu quebrara a perna caindo de uma árvore. A dor era tão insuportável que meus olhos ficaram inchados de tanto chorar. Meus amigos encarnaram. Meu pai me deu uma bronca.

"Garotos não choram, Quillsh!", ele dissera. Desde então fui me especializando na arte de não chorar.

E agora, vejam só, lá estava eu. Não um garoto, mas um homem de sessenta e cinco anos, agachado no chão, grudando de lágrimas os papéis velhos que me escondiam o rosto. Não era tristeza, mas uma felicidade tão inexprimível quanto imensa.

Era a alegria de um pássaro engaiolado que percebe que sua jaula já estava aberta havia muito tempo e que, inclusive, já ensaiara os primeiros vôos de liberdade. Era o espanto de alguém que percebe que a infância ficou para trás, sem que ninguém lhe avisasse. Eu não precisava mais daquilo. Estava livre e, não apenas podia, como _já era _um um homem feliz. Não precisava mais conhecer o rosto daquele delinqüente: ele já não representava absolutamente nada em minha vida.

-Não, Lawliet – eu falei, quando achei seguro me erguer e encará-lo, sorrindo com cansaço. - Eu não tenho mais nenhuma pendência com ele.

Ele ficou mudo. Conhecia-o a tempo suficiente para saber quando ele estava receoso de dizer alguma coisa.

-Está tudo bem comigo, filho. Seu presente foi a melhor coisa que me deram em muitos anos.

Estiquei o braço para lhe devolver aquele pedaço de meu passado que não fazia mais falta. Ele o aceitou.

-Watari...

-Obrigado mesmo – sorri.

As lágrimas desciam pelas minhas bochechas, sem que eu quisesse controlá-las. Já era livre fazia tempo, apenas precisava perceber...

**XXXXXX**

_Talvez este documento esteja fadado ao esquecimento. Talvez seja um grande desperdício de vida gastar meu escasso tempo com lembranças que jamais serão lidas._

Há poucas horas atrás Ryuuzaki chegou nessa sala, com uma expressão preocupada e melancólica como eu nunca antes havia visto.

"Se algo acontecer a você, por favor, apague todos os dados que obtivemos durante o caso Kira", eu enxerguei resignação em você, Ryuuzaki. Tanta que nem podia me olhar nos olhos. "Foi um grande prazer trabalhar com você, Watari. Desculpe."

Eu confio em seu julgamento, por pior que seja. Já entendi que o jogo está perdido para você e para mim, e me sinto orgulhoso por você ter crescido a ponto de encarar sua derrota com a cabeça erguida. E estou honrado por desejar se desculpar, ainda que sem razão alguma.

Como eu já disse, todos nós corremos na direção da morte, rindo. Aconteceria agora ou depois... Eu é que sinto vontade de me desculpar, mas sou egoísta demais para abrir mão da felicidade que você me proporcionou sem querer.

Que tolice a minha, caras senhoras e senhores imaginários...

Se a previsão de Ryuuzaki estiver certa – e elas normalmente estão – em duas ou três horas estarei morto e este arquivo apagado.

Todas as minhas lembranças – das felicidades e das tristezas, dos sorrisos e das lágrimas, de Ryuuzaki, de Natara, de Near, de Mello, de Matt, de Roger e de todos os outros – se desvanecerão num arquivo de computador. Ninguém nunca lerá o que escrevi.

Ainda bem que não me importo em ter uma "rocha" para fixar as lembranças. Tudo o que eu queria, creio que obtive, com ou sem plateia: a "areia" servirá, pois as marcas ficarão por tempo suficiente para que eu possa dizer "Adeus". É tudo o que preciso.

Dessa vez, pelo menos, não me pegarão desprevenido.

Dia 5 de novembro de 2004. 3:49 p.m.

Desejando-lhes um bom futuro,

Quillsh Whammy, o Watari.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Enfim, o fim xD obrigada a todos que chegaram até o final. Se puderem dar review eu ficarei eternamente agradecida ç.ç  
Para ser sincera, eu tive que correr alucinadamente contra o tempo para lançar essa fic: meu pc deu problema, minha internet está horrível, estou atolada de trabalhos e leituras nas faculdades e existem outras pendências. Alguém ainda duvida da Lei de Murphy?o.õ  
Na verdade, acho que POV não é para mim n.n" Mas o que importa é que me diverti bastante trabalhando com a figura do Watari, "o velhinho q todo mundo gosta, mas ninguém fala muito" XD A intenção foi mostrar um pouco mais sobre ele, e sobre a maneira como enxerga os "Whammys". Algumas coisas foram descaradamente fanon, outras foram tiradas do "How to Read - 13" (como o fato do Roger preferir insetos a crianças xDD).

**Espero que tenham gostado e sintam-se a vontade para fazerem as devidas críticas.  
A gente se vê! \o**


End file.
